


Let me protect you

by maya2003s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya2003s/pseuds/maya2003s
Summary: Momo always protected Sana, but can she do it everytime?





	Let me protect you

When Sana was six, her mom left her in the playground while she went to buy ice creams.

Littla Sana always played here with her friends but they already went on vacation with their parents, so now she was sitting alone trying to build a sandcastle.

Few days ago, new people moved in next to Sana's house, her mom told her they have 2 daughters which one is of her age. They were supposed to greet them today after they ate ice creams. Sana was always excited to meet new people and this wasn't an exception.

Once Sana was done building her sandcastle, she was proud, it was her best one yet. She wasn't happy for long though.

A little girl with long black hair and one mole abover her upper and another one below her lower lip (which Sana found cute), walked towards her just to step on the castle.

Sana in shock just stared at the now ruined sandcastle, not really taking in what happened. Sana looked up to see girl's face again but she couldn't see anything with tears blurring her view, that's when she started crying, tears streaming down her face and her sobbing getting really loud.

"Why are you crying, it's a stupid sandcastle." The unknown girl said.

Sana didn't say anything back, her sobs didn't let her.

Another girl with blonde hair was running in their directions, she seemed older than them, much older.

"Mina, what did you do again?" The blonde girl sighed.

"I just stepped on her sandcastle, not my fault she's a crybaby." Mina crossed her arms.

"Apologize, now."

"But Mo-" Mina started to protest but the other girl stopped her.

"No buts, do it now!" The girl raised her voice.

"Fine!" Mina said while throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sorry."

The older girl nodded to approve and crouched next to Sana.

She took out tissues from her pockets and gace them to Sana.

When Sana blowed her nose, the girl spoke up.

"I'm Momo, what's your name?" Momo smiled at Sana

"S-Sana"

"I know you live in the house to ours. Let me protect you from now, Sana;" Momo stuck out her pinky to Sana. "I promise I'll do my best."

When Sana was six, she met Momo for the first time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sana was thirteen, a boy asked her out for the first time.

Sana just got out of her last class for the day, unusually she was walking alone right now because one her friends, Jihyo was sick so she couldn't come and her other friend, Dahyun had music club after class.

She was in front of her locker taking her notes out, until she felt a presence behind her.

The person behind her was Jackson, the captian of the football team. From what Sana remembers, they had few classes together.

"H-Hi Sana." he shyly said.

"Hey Jackson, what's up?" Sana smiled politely.

"I-, well, uh, um, ya know;" Jackson took a deep breath and finally looked Sana in the eyes. "Would you go out with me!?"

Sana stood there without moving an inch, too surprised to talk nor move. Jackson seemed to take it as a rejection so he looked down.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about it." he turned around to walk away.

Sana stopped him before he could go, "Wait!" He turned around once again to face Sana when she called him. "I'm sorry, I was just too surprised. Um, can you give me some time before i can give you an answer?" Sana didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Jackson's face immediately brightened up at Sana's words. "Of course! Take your time!" Jackson then ran to his friends, with a big smile on his face.

Sana didn't really like him, she didn't know him that much, but she still didn't want to hurt his feelings, maybe she could go out with him and then she'll start liking him?

Sana instead of going to her house, she took the bus to Momo's apartment, not too long ago Momo decided to move out saying I'm twenty-three, I need to take my life in my own hands or something like that.

She was hoping the older girl was at home, she really wanted to talk about what happened today, since she's older, she might help Sana.

Few seconds after Sana knocked on Momo's door, the girl opened it and was surprised to see who it was.

"Sana? I didn't expect you." Momo stepped aside to let Sana enter.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all, you know I like having you here, it gets pretty lonely." Momo laughed a little.

Seeing Momo smile always made Sana happy, it was like that since she was little.

They both caught up with each other lives and decided to lay down on the bed.

"So, you still didn't tell me the reason why you came here." Momo looked curiously at Sana.

"Right! I forgot about it. This one guy asked me out today and I told him to wait for my answer, I don't know what to do."

Momo took Sana's hands in her own, when she did that Sana felt something in her stomach, it always happened when she touched Momo.

"Do you like him?"

"I do like him, why?" Sana was confused by the question.

"I mean, do you get happy when you see him, do you get a weird feeling in your stomach when he brushes your hand or looks at you?" Momo got serious.

"No, I don't." _I get that with you_ Sana wanted to add but decided against it.

"Then you don't like him, tell him that, it's better to be straightforward than to let him get his hopes up." Momo patted Sana's head.

"Okay, what does that mean though, when you get that weird feeling and you get happy?"

"That you have a crush." Momo just smiled and hugged Sana.

I have a crush on you then. Sana just hugged Momo back.

When Sana was thirteen, she realized she has a crush.

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Sana was fourteen, she made a mistake.

Sana was in front of Momo's old house, she was supposed to be back for a week because she missed her family.

She was waiting for Momo to open the door but instead it was Mina, who didn't look great.

"What do you want?" Mina angrily asked.

"Is Momo here?" Sana asked while lookding at her feet. Her and Mina were never close, Mina never liked her.

"No." Mina simply said and closed the door in Sana's face.

Sana was dumbfounded. She was about to go back home but the door opened again.

"Actually, come here, I have nothing to do." Mina reached out to grab Sana's hand and pulled her in the house.

Mina was still holding Sana's hand when they reached the living room. She noticed no one was home, just Mina and her.

"Sit." Mina commanded.

Sana was getting slowly angry, if she was dragged in just to get commands from the girl, she should just leave now.

Mina went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You know we are fourteen, right? we can't drink." Sana informed Mina.

"And? Rules are made to be broken. Nothing big will happen, my parents and sister are coming back tomorrow anyway." Mina was already pouring the wine in the glasses.

Sana decided to try it out, no harm in it, she hoped.

Once she brought the glass to her lips, the bitter taste of wine hit her lips then her tongue. It was really bitter and Sana didn't like it that much, but there was something about it which made her crave for more.

After two glasses of wine, both girls started to get comfortable with each other.

"I thought you hated me." Sana said.

Mina giggled a bit, "I don't hate you, stupid. You're not my favorite person in the world though." She sent Sana a teasing grin.

"Wow, I'm so perfect and yet I'm not your favorite. I'm hurt." Sana wiped her fake tears.

"Okay, okay, will a kiss make it better?"

Sana taking it as a joke nodded her head, but she wasn't expecting the girl to actually lean forward. She could feel Mina's breath on her lips, somehow she couldn't move away, her drunk mind was telling her it's okay.

Mina finally took Sana's lips in her own, the kiss was at first soft and sweet but then Mina started moving her lips and Sana wanted more, so she did the same.

Without breaking the kiss, Mina sat on Sana's lap and wrapped her hands around Sana's neck. Sana's hand went on Mina's hips.

Sana opened her mouth to take a breath but Mina used this to add her tongue, Sana was at first a little shocked but with how good it felt she mirrored Mina and played with Mina's tongue while putting a little more force to the kiss.

Sana let out a moan when Mina grabbed Sana's hair. Mina left her lips and started to kiss her jaw, slowly going to her neck, when Mina started sucking on Sana's neck, Sana put her hands under Mina's shirt, roaming on her stomach.

"Fuck, my bedroom, now."

When Sana was fourteen, She lost her virginity.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Sana was fifteen, she tasted her feelings.

It was Momo's birthday, she was turning twenty-five.

She invited her family and close friends, Momo was really sociable but she decided to make it only a party for the closest people.

Sana recognized jeongyeon, Momo's best friend. There was someone whom she never met before though.

Momo introduced her as Nayeon, she was really pretty and had teeth like a bunny, it was really cute.

Altough it was Sana's first time meeting Nayeon, Her and Momo seemed to be really close. Sana was sad she never even heard of Nayeon before.

Sana's feelings for Momo grew more and more but the girl didn't knew anything, Sana wanted to keep it a secret for the longest time possible.

The party was going down, Momo's parents and mina left because they had work the next day and Mina had to study for an exam. Mina and Sana decided to forget what happened last year but decided to be friends instead.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were leaving right now, from what Momo said, they were roommates.

Momo's parents proposed as they were leaving to take Sana with them but she asked Momo if she could sleep with her. Momo let her stay without hesitation.

When Sana was done helping Momo with cleaning, they both went to bed together, Momo hugging Sana.

When Momo gets tipsy, she becomes really touchy, more than usual anyway.

Sana liked being close to Momo but sometimes it becomes unbearable, it feels like her heart is gonna explode.

"Did you have fun today?" Sana asked with her head on Momo's chest, it was beating fast for some reason.

"How could I not have fun when you're here." Momo giggled to herself.

"You charmer, what was your birthday wish?" Sana was trying to calm her heart.

"You." Momo answered seriously.

Sana lifted up her head and looked at Momo. "It feels like your declaring your love to me." Sana was trying to say it jokingly but it came out like a whisper.

"Maybe it is." Momo wasn't backing down.

Sana's heart was beating really fast, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

Sana didn't know what to say, she licked her lips and was about to say anythong to break the tension but instead she felt Momo's lips on her own.

When Sana was fifteen, she fell in love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Sana was sixteen, she played with fire.

Sana was sitting on a chair, lost in her mind. Her parents left the house for a business meeting.

Sana heard someone opening the door but she couldn't care less.

"Sana..." Momo's voice echoed in the living room.

"I heard from your parents that you're getting married." She finally looked at mom, trying to appear like it doesn't affect her.

"I-, yeah, next spring." Momo said ashamed of herself.

"Good for you Momo." Sana said soullesly.

"I think we should go back to how once we were."

"Before we were fucking? Damn, and here I thought I meant something to you when your fingers were in my pussy last week." Sana was still pretending it didn't hurt her.

"You mean something to me, Sana! I think just it'll be better if we just go back to being close friends, you're like a sister to me." Momo was becoming desperate, she didn't want to lose Sana.

"You're even fucking your sister? Not surprised, seems like you like them really young, I'm the example." Sana was trying to hurt Momo.

"For fucks sake, be serious for once! That's why we're better off as friends, you're ten years younger than me, you're just an immature sixteen years old. I was so stupid to let this even happen!" Momo held her head in her hands.

Momo's words were going through Sana like daggers.

"Okay then, since I'm a mistake to you. That means I can fuck whoever I want now, right?" Sana was trying to push Momo's limits.

"Wha... Sana, I-" Momo moved closer to Sana. "Don't let anyone touch you." Momo harshly said.

"Why not? Hm Momo, why not?"

"Be-because you're too young." Momo was unsure.

"That excuse was cute when I was fourteen, but now now." Before Momo could say anything back, Sana continued. "By the way, were you disappointed when you found out I wasn't a virgin when we fucked for the first time? Want to know who it was?" Sana never wanted to tell Momo that her sister was her first, but now it didn't matter.

"Who?" Momo was angry at this point.

"Mina." Sana answered with a smirk.

Momo punched the wall next to her and ran towards the door, Sana could feel the pictures on the wall vibrating when the older girl shut the door.

Sana got up from her chair to go to her room, she was too tired to do anything than lay on her bed.

She heard the door opening again and was surprised her parents were back this early.

"Welco-" Sana couldn't finish her sentence when she felt a pair of lips clashing against her own.

Momo grabbed Sana's legs and sat her on the table, Sana envelopping Momo with her legs.

The kiss was aggressive and passionate. Momo forcing her tongue in Sana's mouth but the latter wasn't complaining.

Momo stopped kissing Sana so she could lift her shirt up, once it was gone her lips returned to where they were. Sana wasn't wearing a bra, she never does at home. Sana's shorts were next, Momo undid the button and took them off along with Sana's underwear.

Momo didn't wait before two of her fingers entered Sana. Sana grabbed Momo's hair at the sudden sensation. They never had sex this rough before, but surprisingly Sana found it more pleasuring.

The older girl was pumping her fingers in and out fast, while her thumb was rubbing Sana's clit. Momo put her lips on Sana's neck started biting, hoping to leave more than one hickey.

"M-Momo."

Sana didn't have to continue, The girl felt Sana's walls tightening around her fingers, she added a third finger and increased the speed.

"Fuck!"

Sana came.

Momo put her fingers in Sana's mouth so she could taste herself, once she had her fingers cleaned off, she leaned towards Sana's ear.

"This was the last time, Sana." Momo said emotionlessly.

When Sana was sixteen, she got burnt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Sana was seventeen, she saw her again.

'Congratulations' was all Sana heard that day.

The wedding just finished, the now married couple dancing in the middle of the room.

She want to say they won't last, but from the way they look at each other, she knew it would be a lie.

Momo looked really happy with Nayeon by her side.

"Why the long face?" Mina suddenly appeared next to Sana.

"Just wondering when I will meet the one." It wasn't the reason but it's not like she can say she misses Momo.

"Who knows, maybe you already met them." Sana felt as if Mina was insinuating something but decided to ignore it.

"Maybe." Sana cut the conversation short when she saw Momo going for a drink.

They haven't properly talked since that day, Sana couldn't bare to look at Momo, not after she left her naked in her own living room. Sana knew it was her fault, she tried to play with Momo and make her stay by saying those things, but it still doesn't change the fact that she's hurt.

Sana noticed Momo looking at her through the crowd so she decided to risk it. She walked to Momo.

"So you got married, huh?" Sana didn't look at Momo.

"Yep, and you came?" Momo was genuinely surprised.

"As you can see, I came. Congratulations, you probably heard that a lot today."

Momo laughed, her laugh still made Sana happy. "Yeah, but it's okay, yours matters the most."

Sana was trying for it not to get to her but it still did. "You shouldn't flirt with your ex at your own wedding." Sana teased.

Sana could feel the air shift between them. "Sana, move on from me, I'm sure you'll find someone great for you."

_But none of them willl be you._

"I'm trying, I'll get there one day." Sana hoped.

"I'll make sure to come to your wedding." Momo tried to cheer Sana up.

Sana finally looked up to meet Momo's eyes. "Don't forget me." Sana pleaded.

Momo looked at Sana with compassion. "Never." Momo stuck out her pinky, it reminded Sana of the first day they met.

When Sana was done talking with Momo, she went to the bathroom.

She closed the door and leaned on it, her hands on her face, slowly slidding down to the ground. Once she hit the ground, she hugged her knees and started sobbing.

"Seems like the saying 'first love never works out' is true. Momo, you didn't protect me from yourself."

When Sana was seventeen, she went through her first heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, holy, its half past 4am now and i started writing this at 1am, rip school. sorry for all the mistakes ive made, it was a sudden idea that came to my mind and just decided to write it the fastest as i can to not forget it. and omg, that sex scene prolly sux so sorry for that too, those things r not my forte haha.


End file.
